Strangers
by allie.cat27
Summary: Addalaiyed Hampton-Uley and Bella Swan have been best friends since they were born, but when they move to Forks Washington can Addie forget the tragic reason she moved to Arizona with Bella and her mom and can Bella and Addie truly fall for there perfect boys?


_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!_ Addlaied thought as she rushed down her trailers steps grabbing an apple on the way out, when she looked up from the steps she saw Bella:her best friend since before they where born sitting calmly in their rust orange beat up ford truck Jacob had gifted them with their first day back in Forks.

"Dear God Bella teach me how you look so calm when its our first day of this new school, mid semester and friendless." Addie questioned her friend,

"and don't forget almost late but who's fault is that?" Bella joked as she sped off down the freeway to Forks High-school. The drive up was filled by buzzing nerves and laughter, they were blaring music windows down like in Arizona, only it was about fifty degrees colder here and they quickly rolled the windows back up. They shut off the music before pulling into the parking lot nervous that they would be ridiculed for their taste in song. They parked in one of the only empty parking spaces and stepped down from the truck, people were staring but to calm Bella down Addie told her it was because they looked hot.

Addie was wearing black medium platform shoes, dark colored jeans that hugged her right, a cropped and holy 'Nirvana' tee-shirt and a rather flowy long black cardigan. Her hair was down and straight making a huge statement being she had the longest hair out of everyone she'd seen so far, it was forty-one inches in length and on her small four foot eleven inch stature it looked way longer. It was jet black and typically in an odd wavy state.

Bella was wearing black converse jeans similar to Addie that showed her curves, a black silk button down top tucked in at the front with the first three buttons undone courtesy. Bella's mid length wavy reddish brown hair hung in loose curls cascading down her gorgeous physique. Bella was five foot even and with Addies platforms giving her the extra boost they looked almost the same height.

They joined hands as they pushed open the doors to the front office, the lady at the front desk seemed confused like she hadn't been notified two teenage girls are moving to Forks.

"Isabella Swan and Faith Kings-Uley?" the lady asked, Addie cringed at the use of her first name seeing as how she always went by her middle name Addilaied. Addie nodded and the lady handed them both slips they where to have their teachers sign and then hand them back to the lady at the end of the day.

 **ADDIE POV**

As i walked down to my first period, for math i noticed a group of kids they where all extremely beautiful when i was about to duck my head back down from looking at them an arm slung around my shoulders and since Bella had already gone down the opposite hall i yelped and blush when the gorgeous kids looked at me. I turned to look at the figure the arm belonged to, it was a guy with greasy looking slicked down black hair and an extremely nerdy looking smile

"Hi i'm Erick and your either Isabella or Faith" as he said that i cringed again, at his confused face i answered,

" Im Addilaid, well im Faith but NEVER call me Faith." He nodded, awkwardly patted my shoulder and walked away. I breathed out with my eyes closed and when i opened them i jumped back slightly at what was in front of me, one of the gorgeous kids, she had short pixie like deep brown hair, pale skin a small frame like mine but gorgeous golden bronze eyes

"Hello, im Alice" the girl said offering her hand for me to shake, i took it gratefully

"im um Addilaid, but you can call me Addie" i spoke softly and i was expecting her to laugh at my shyness but instead she smiled and asked,

"you're going to 's class right?" i nodded "Thats where im going to follow." she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along the hallway until we reached the class, i handed him my slip and he told me to sit by Alice. A few minutes into class and i was thinking i would make it through class without being introduced, but no such luck.

"OH! i have almost forgot, we have a new student. F-"

"Addilaied." Alice said before he could finish saying my real name, i smiled gratefully at her and carried on

"addilaied... okay Addilaied will you please introduce yourself " He smiled at me expectantly

"um. i- i'm from Arizona i moved here with my friend Bella...that's-that's it..." i looked down as i felt my face get hot and red, Alice brushed some hair away from my face and i looked at her and she smiled sweetly so i moved a bit closer to her and we payed attention to the lesson.

Alice and I have the first two periods and last two periods together, me and Bella have the last two periods together leaving only third period with me alone. But first, it was lunch. quickly found Bella and introduced Alice and her. Like i was hoping Alice invited us to sit with her and her family,

"This is Jasper, my boyfriend" She said as she kissed a tall boy with golden curls and the same gold eyes on the cheek.

"Pleasure to meet you two." Jasper smiled

"This is Rosalie Jaspers sister." She pointed at a girl with wavy blonde hair and those damned gold eyes.

"Hi." Rosalie replied curtly earning a few glares. Alice rolled her eyes and moved around the table to a HUGE muscular dark hair and fucking golden eyed guy.

"This is Emmet, dont let his size fool you hes a teddy bear, Hes also Rosalies boyfriend" she giggled as Emmet put a fake offended expression

"Hello" he smiled.

Alice pulled over two chairs and i was confused cause there were already two chairs open, as if sensing my confusion Jasper spoke up

"Those are for Edward and Connor, the twins of our group they will be here soon." i nodded and took one of the chairs Alice set. We were talking about random things a few minutes before an absolutely GORGEOUS guy comes p followed by someone who looks just like him _the twins_ i recalled. I was confused though cause i only thought the one who sat next to me was very very hot.

"Connor cullen, and you are?" The guy asked putting his hand out for me to shake, i took it and felt an odd buzz but i can worry about that later right?

"Addilaied" i answered. I was sneaking glances at him whenever i could and each time hed meet them with an enchantingly sweet smile. Everything was great and i was hardly paying attention to the conversation until Bella spoke,

"One time in Arizona Addie stole the principals car and poured alcohol all over it and left it on the side of the road and got him fired." Everyone's eyes at the table turned to me. I blushed crimson cherry

"you didn't give them the other side of the story, he grabbed your ass i was doing you a favor." I spoke defensively but i didnt mind because we all started laughing.

Near the end of lunch period a guy came up, Erick.

" hey i see you all met my girl bella." i was about to question the 'my girl' part but a guy came up kissed my cheek and said nah my girl. When i was about to defend that i was nobody's 'girl' Connor spoke up.

"Get out this ones mine." He stated in a defensive tone.

"sorry they can be assholes, hope none of that made you uncomfortable." he smiled that enchanting smile that makes me melt. I would have replied but the bell rang. I got up to walk to third period 's biology. When i realized that Connor was almost protectively behind me

"where you headin?" i asked

"um " he replied slightly surprised

"me too" i smiled. i was looking at my feet when suddenly i felt a hand on the small of my back, i nonchalantly shifted my eyes to look at the arm

CONNORS?! I was confused but then i heard Eric and the other guys voices and semi understood, he doesn't want me with those two for some reason. He moved his arm around me more pulling me into him.

After school Alice opted we all hang out as a 'welcome to Forks' thing, needless to say we drove down to their house. When i saw it i felt me and bella both suck in a breath, it was huge and modern looking. They lead us up the steps and when they open the door Jasper spins Alice away and Emmet pulls Rosalie into some other room. Once they leave Connor asks,

"wanna come up to my room and hang out alone a bit, let the couples do there things i guess?" a chance alone with this gorgeous and mysterious boy? HELL YEAH! Inod and he grabs my hand pulling me up some stairs, we take a left and then urn into bedroom. Its big has a big bed and lots of books and music.

"wow" i say walking around in a circle, when iget back to looking at him i see him staring at me with an odd look, it was like dazed and lost but happy and caring.

"what..?" i asked nervous, instead of replying he shakes his head and starts asking about myself.

A few hours later i feel my phone vibrate, i pull it out to look:

 **SAM**

 **Sam: WHERE ARE YOU?**

 **me; Me and Bella are at a friend we met's house sorry i know i should have told Embry but i forgot!**

 **Sam: Okay no its fine i got nervous sorry. Love you, home by 9.**

 **me: Okay, love you too!**

"whos Embry?" Connor asks

"a friend." i tell him with a smile and start pelting him with questions. Bella and I leave around eight-thirty and she drops me at the Rez, when i walk in i look at the clock,

 **8:59**

i let out a breath

"HOME SAM" i call

"OKAY" he shouts back. i head to the bathroom do my business and then head to my room. I change into my pajamas and lay down. I put my hands over my face and happily sigh, maybe forks isnt that bad.

 _"CHARLES THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU ARE DRUNK WE HAVE A DAUGHTER STOP FUCKING THAT WHORE IM YOUR WIFE" mommy yelled at daddy, all i could really hear after that was daddy smacking mommy lots. He could be scary but i loved him! Suddenly the front door opened, i peeked out my room to see a dark skin red eyed man come in. Mommy and daddy screamed and he killed them with- with his teeth?! I ran out my window pulse racing and screaming for help. The last thing i saw was the mans face. Perfect and gorgeous his red eyes scary and worst of all his mouth was covered in my parents blood..._

I woke to my own screams and flailing as Sam tried to comfort me i felt another hand rubbing my back. Bella. Sam left so i could talk to bella

"Everynight i spend in Forks is like this" i confess to her, she pulls me tight to her chest. We stay like that until we pass out, when we wake up its seven, we rush to get ready and get to school. If im being honest school was to boring to explain so the only important things are Bella kept checking on me earning concern from Connor, Bella and I went to their house again. Connor pulled me into his room right away and once the door was closed he asked

"Why is Bella so concerned about you?"

"This terrible thing happened when we first lived in forks" his face urged me to keep going and i trusted him so i did,"When i was four years old my parents were murdered and i watched, it was by a man and i know that for fact but everyone says i was just a kid whose imagination had run wild and mistook a bear for a man, weirdest part is they found me in the woods but the last thing i rememer seeing is his face covered in my parents blood and i have horrid vivid nightmares of it every night in forks..." I had been looking down the whole story and when i looked up Connor looked like he was about to cry but nstead he pulled me onto his lap and hugged me. As to ruin the perfect moment my phone buzzed and Sam was CALLING. He NEVER calls me?

 _ **SAM: Hey Adds**_

 _ **Me: Yeah...**_

 _ **Sam: look i told about the nightmares and he said he wants you to sleep in the hospital for him to observe you and im sorry i know you hate hospitals but please i jus-**_

 _ **Me: SAM calm down i will, love you bye**_

 _ **Sam: Love you too.**_

When we hung up Connor looked VERY confused

" Your dad is making me sleep at the hospital because of the nightmares he wants to watch, and Sam is my adoptive father." I explained

*LATER*


End file.
